Breaking Out
by LucyoftheSky
Summary: Fortress Maximus reminisces while being held in a cell deep within the Lost Light. Meanwhile, another bot is frantically running towards the brig after catching word of a malicious presence down below.


Oh, hello everyone. A thousand apologies for the lack of updates, school's really been a pain as of late. So to make up for my absence, I bring to you a fluff fic that I originally posted on Tumblr. Hope you like it. (: Also, Protomen title because that's what I listened to while writing this.

* * *

Cycles crept by silently as Fortress Maximus sat in solitude while confined behind the energized bars of the _Lost Light_'s brig. Time was one thing he had not cared for after his incident. Days could have passed, weeks maybe, perhaps ever years might have swept by without him knowing, and he didn't care. All he wanted to do was go home.

During his captivity in the lonesome cell, Maximus would sometimes see a visitor sneak in from the corridors of the Lost Light to smuggle something to him. Sometimes they would just spout condolences and apologies, other times they would slip an energon cube to him, and Swerve would saunter in to deliver him a special synthesized drink while apologizing for past events.

Fortress Maximus however, did not talk back to them. Out of gratitude, he would listen to their words no matter how forced they were, and accept their energon when it was offered. But never would he say a single word back to them, not after what had happened.

A while back, he couldn't recall how long ago, Fort Max had been getting increasingly more violent ever since the incident regarding Pharma and Delphi. This behavior had only gotten worse afterword, until he finally boiled over and shot a collection of bots that crewed for the_ Lost Light_; Dogfight, Boss, and Pipes were to name a mere few to face his wrath.

Although their injuries made him regretful, it wasn't them who had placed the most weight upon his shoulders. Instead, the one that had placed the large Autobot in a long period of despair was the small and innocent Rung.

Fortress Maximus had at one time fought valiantly beside Optimus Prime to stop the atrocities at the Crucible. He single-handedly killed and arrested tens upon hundreds of Decepticons during his time, and even though he failed, he still had battled fearlessly alongside Kickoff at Garrus-9. But to Fortress Maximus, his actions would never come close to Rung's own bravery.

Rung was by far one of the smaller bots on the ship, in addition, the psychiatrist had never once partaken in battle unlike the famous Fort Max. Yet, when Max was overcome by delusion as a result of his prolonged torment on Garrus-9, Rung stayed right beside Max, even when a hot-barreled gun had been placed mere millimeters from his faceplate. He had an obligation towards his patients. Never did he abandon Fort Max in his moment of blind rage. Not when he was held captive, nor when his thumb recorder was torn off, and not even when that gun was shoved so close to his face. Even when Maximus had essentially become the bot who he truly despised and feared, that one bot remained close.

No, Rung held his ground. Bit the bullet. Fortress Maximus and everyone else held a loaded gun in their servos. All save for Rung. For that, he was far more courageous than Maximus had previously anticipated.

Then when Fortress Maximus was finally freed from the choking haze after viewing his torture via recording, while he was racked by sobs long held back after so long, there was one who stayed close to Fortress even after everything that had occurred that day - Rung. He could recall the tender embrace they shared as Maximus regained control of himself, at least, until the incident abruptly happened.

One bullet was shot, a bullet meant to maim the large Autobot. But instead of hitting him as intended, the bullet sped past his plating and embedded itself within the cranium of the bot that cared for him. All he could do was watch in horror and cry out helplessly as energon spewed in all directions, with tiny sparks following.

Rung had been killed because of what Fortress Maximus had done, and for that he would forever live in regret. Did he know for sure if Rung was alive? From what he could assume, it was the only conclusion. All of the energon, his head had been blown to pieces! Rodimus, from what he had heard, even held a memorial service for Rung. After all of that, there was no way he could still be online. It was impossible.

Now all Fortress had left was his memories of valiant battles, gracious allies, horrific torment, and a death that would forever haunt him.

These thoughts kept him company in his dreary cell, even now he was lost while wandering about the contents of his memory files. He hadn't even taken the time to notice the ominous shadow that had lurked into the brig from the halls outside.

The shadow fell upon Fortress Maximus, shrouding him in an all too familiar penumbra. Only the sound of retracting energized bars caused Max's optics to shutter and take notice of the unexpected visitor from beyond.

The surrounding light had made it difficult to make out exactly who this bot was, and it wasn't until the dark mass lunged at him did Fortress Maximus realize who had come for him. For a moment, he believed that his optics were playing tricks on him, possibly due to a lack of energy, but the physical touch of the other bot assured him that this was no illusion.

Clasped gently around his neck while shaking, was Rung, alive. The smaller bot was shivering violently, his venting was irregular, and his Spark pulsed rapidly. Thousands of questions raced through Maximus' processor like a hundred Blurrs, but he dared not speak. Instead, Max cherished the sudden embrace and returned the motion with the utmost care.

It wasn't for a cycle or two that Rung finally distanced himself from Fortress Maximus, but only a little. Trembling servos and digits remained on Fort Max's helm, a single thumb stroked calmly at his large audial fins to alleviate the sudden shock of seeing Rung alive and in one piece, with his head firmly attached to his shoulders.

Finally after cycles of staring into each other's azure optics, Fortress Maximus finally broke his oath of silence.

"Rung…What are you doing here? I thought you were dead…" He spoke quietly.

"Many thought the very same thing, Maximus. But I am very much alive, I assure you. That's why I came here, to prove it to you myself, and to…" Another shudder raked down Rung's frame, it was subtle, but Fortress Maximus could feel the tremor. Something had spooked Rung.

"Yes? Go on. " Maximus encouraged while inching closer to Rung in a protective fashion.

"You know that I would never lie to you, right Fortress Maximus? As your psychiatrist, I want only what's best for you. To do that, I must tell you the truth so that we may establish trust between the both of us. "He paused, looked back towards the door nervously before looking back at the giant Autobot, " However, I fear that this truth might be too much for you to bear. "

_'But I do trust you._' Maximus thought.

"Yet, the truth must upheld nonetheless…Fortress Maximus, Overlord is here, in the lower back end of the ship-"

"Overlord?! " Fort Max had gasped with widened optics. His outburst caused Rung to cling tighter to Max's helm worriedly.

"Yes, Overlord. Ultra Magnus has gone to intercept the threat. Drift, Skids, and Brawn are on their way to aid in the fight. " Once more, Rung's optics wandered around before looking back into Maximus', " Max. listen to me; you must hide somewhere. The Rec room, Med Bay, and the Bridge have the strongest doors on the entire ship. If you make it into one of those rooms, we can wait out the storm an- "

"Rung. " Maximus interrupted sternly, which made Rung halt his prattle," One does not simply hide from Overlord, it only prolongs their existence for only a few cycles longer. I should know after all, which is why I shouldn't hide, and instead help Ultra Magnus as well. "

Rung had opened his lips to argue to Maximus, but nothing escaped his vocalizer. Instead, he closed the space that had been separating them by pulling the much larger Autobot into a tighter embrace.

"If he catches you, he could do the same thing as he had done to you on Garrus-9, or perhaps worse than that. I couldn't possibly live with myself if that were ever to happen…" Rung began quivering against Max's plating again. his worry palpable.

The Autobot warrior knew that he had to do the right thing and atone for his previous mishaps, even though Rung didn't want him to. Maximus mirrored what the smaller bot had done for him and placed his slab of a servo beside Rung's unscathed faceplate and gingerly stroked at the back of his head in order to eliminate the other's fear.

"Now, listen to me Rung; you must hide somewhere. The Rec room, Med Bay, and the Bridge have the strongest doors on the entire ship. If you make it into one of those rooms, you can wait out the storm, and I'll comm you when it's over. Understand? " Maximus echoed.

"…Promise me that you'll come back in one piece. Doctor's order. "Rung vented.

Fortress Maximus separated himself from Rung once more, but not before pressinging his forehead against Rung's in a more positive and reassuring manner.

"Promise, " He said before standing and walking towards the exit. However, before he had the chance to exit, Maximus stopped dead in his tracks and looked back towards Rung's still-large glowing optics, "Rung, if I am to die today, there's something I want you to know; I'll never forget you. "

With that, Fortress Maximus embarked on his trip into the pits of Hell once more, while his last words hung in Rung's audio receptors.

* * *

Cycles crept by as Rung waited outside of the Med Bay, awaiting for news on the wounded and or casualties they obtained, thanks to the currently crippled Overlord that Cyclonus and Ultra Magnus ejected into the gravitational pull of a nearby planet.

Swerve stopped by the Med Bay doors to give an energon cube to Rung, while also giving his condolences for Fortress Maximus. The psychiatrist only said that Swerve's words were welcomed, but unnecessary since Max had promised he'd be alright.

For an entire day Rung waited for news regarding Fortress Maximus. He felt his Spark skip another pulse when Ratchet finally exited with a rough vent after a night of seemingly endless surgeries.

"Concussion, his entire right arm was ripped clean off its ball-joint, lower left leg almost completely shattered, in addition to numerous stab wounds on his chest, and bullet wounds as well. All in all, he'll live. " Ratchet said sternly.

"M-may I- "

"Yes, you may. He's been asking for you when he was awake. Had to knock him out so he could recharge though. Hope that isn't too much of an inconvenience. "Ratchet stood to the side to make way for Rung.

Almost as soon as Ratchet ceased talking, Rung rushed through the doors into the Med Bay so that he could see the still-living Fortress Maximus resting upon one of the medical berths.

The medic, out of curiosity, peered inside of the doors and stole a glance in the direction of Rung and Max. Before either of them could notice the peeping medic, Ratchet retreated and closed the doors, standing guard so that they could share a moment of silence together. Ratchet simply smiled.

The following day, a small vial of bright pink innermost energon was found on the table next to Fortress Maximus. Only three bots on the whole of the _Lost Light _knew where it had come from.

* * *

There needs to be more robot fluff.


End file.
